Equivalent Exchange
by Xalverius
Summary: after fighting a god Erica and other life are in danger godou use his new authority to save them the but at what price? genderbend godou -oneshot but adoptable by others


Disclaimer: Campione! Belong to Taketsuki Jou this story is mine

**author notes**

I make this in about 5 hours and only so this idea leaves my head sorry for the weak end

* * *

The wind blowing over a night sky upon the darkened and raging sea.

countless golden sword glittering like stars floating above a ship in a battle between god and god slayer, two crimson feathered firebird where trying to deflect the sword but erased and vanished into particles when the swords stab them.

The waves rages around the ship as storm and thunder light the sky occasionally then with a great crash and burn the upper parts of the ship

"Erica!Liliana!Mariya!Ena! are you alright? " a youth with a dark hair shout over the raging storm

"Stay your gaze Rakshasa monarch! thou enemy is oneself! tis heavenly empress who rules over the sea!" a woman wearing a majestic red robe with perfect beauty, her hair as pristine as black silk and her flawless pearl white skin radiating a divine charisma, such was a being fit to be called god

"Hold on! I will snipe her and end this!" the black haired youth shout over the smokes ignoring the divine whom flying above the sea, hearing no reply the boy grow anxious as he chanted

"_Glorious lord of the sun, Mithra be praised! To conquer all enemies, pray bestow upon my strongest self thousands of light and thousands of swords!" _at his chant the eastern sky brightened and flames come forth, the youth put hands on his head and reeling from pain as the flame and the sword become one and move at light speed like missiles it go through the goddess body making holes in her body

"thou has slain oneself rakshasa monarch! fine then.. go and use one authority to fulfill thy destiny!" the woman smiling as if has just lose in hide and seek and giving an ice cream to younger brother rather than an enemy

the youth on the other hand was just smiling wryly and sighed "another trouble some authority huh.. truly... ever since becoming campione nothing go my way.." as the woman vanished into shining dust particles and goes inside the black haired youth body.

remembering his companions inside the raging flame, the boy once again shout while trying to save his companions, thankfully the rainstorm help in dousing the flames stille his companions body is nowhere to be found.

"...dou..Godou..." a writhing voice can be heard "Erica! where are you!" the boy hearing his companion voice discovered they where unde the rubble of surveying tower, the burning mass of steel above them .

The boy kneeled near the upper body of his self-proclaimed lover under burning steel "it's no use.. Godou.. don't worry.. since accompanying you.. we have resolved ourselves for this kind of.. cough.. accidents.." the blond haired girl coughing blood on his lap the others still uncertain other than they are under the burning rubble

"no.. this cannot happen... I will not let it happen!" the boy named Godou shout out to the world "cough.. don't worry.. I have.. arrangements.. cough.. just know.. that.. I and the others.. love..you.." Erica with reddish gold hair like a crown onher head smiled with blood trailing under her mouth.

"no.. THIS..WILL...NOT..HAPPEN!" as the boy shout and then chanted word of power flowing through his mouth like waterfall "_I am the one who control the sea, the heavenly empress that rule the heavens! __one rules over exchanges the goddess of commerce!__, __let miracles be exchange on equal vaLue__! __the golden scale that not judging nor take sides__ let the exchanges be equal on earth!"_ chanting the word from his newly aquired authority Godou faced with a golden scale there are four ball of lights on the right side of the scale.

To complete the miracle Godou must exchange something that is equal with the lives of his four companion,hovewer since Godou cannot exchange his own live or his authorities he must exchange something more fundamental, something that is not usurped but his since born

"what must I exchange their lives for? I cannot exchange my common sense it will make me more dangerous and endanger others.. emotions? They will kill me if I do that.." Godou will easily give his live for them but that cannot be ironicaly his live is not valid because simply he doesn't deem his live equal to them, he proud of them and treat them as important companion much like he proud of his common sense as a devil king or like he is a pacifist but to exchange that meant that he will become like other devil king which he deems 'unnecessary danger to the world' "king! I know something you can exchange without endangering the world!" a voice interuppted Godou's thinking it was the steely voice of his partner ama no murakumo no tsurugi.

"what it is? Fast.. they are dying here!"as Godou asked his partner "well, your gender" the steel deity in form of a sword answered

"..."

"..."

"you think that can be exchanged?" Godou ask warily " as long as you deem it vaLuable and it also can make you cease the rumors.." giving a silver lining and attempted joke the sword answer "fine.. let's use it as the bargaining chip" as Godou willed in his head to give his gender as a male and put it on the scale the scale change and evened.

Inside the seconds that it take to fullfill the bargain of his companions safety Godou feel his body change, he fells as a weight added to his chest he doesn't want to even image what that weight maybe, his height getting shorter about four to six centimeter, and his abs getting leaner and the muscle getting toned down, as his hips feel like espanding and his adam's apple vanish, he also feel locks of hair touching his back as if his hair magically lengthened, he doesn't even want to see a mirror or try inspect "his" body .

Under the shiny the golden scale and the diminishing fire gour, beautiful female body lie unscathed and pristine their chest ups and down indicating they are breathing and nothing wrong

Godou sighed in relief as the golden scale vanish from the air, and Godou's companions were all safe and resting, the sound of chopper and ships nearing make Godou relief more.

A sound of footsteps nearing and a carefree voice sounded in the night sea breeze make Godou aware that rescue has come,"i see that it was splendidly done as always kusanagi-kun" a somewhat sleazy and carefree middle-aged man appear like a ninja from the darkness, this man was Amakasu Touma one of Godou rescuer and an agent of government magical departmen the history compilation committee

"a...ah.. ehm..ehm" the silhouette in front of Amakasu making a voice, it was somewhat two or three pitch higher than what usually was" kusanagi-kun? What happened..?" Amakasu ask as he noticing the body of four female which is obviously just sleeping.

The silhoutte turn around, what Amakasu Touma feel was shock, like the first time he knows he will be working for Sayanomiya Kaoru all those years ago, just amplified about ten times, his mouth agape and forget to close as voice stutteringly come out from those mouth

"k-k-k-ku-ku-kusa-kusanagi...-kun?"

What standing in front of him was a beautiful girl with silk like black hair flowing in the night sea breeze, pristine pearl white skin. Her body was lean and athletic but full in right places, her bust was not big but firm and noticeable, her waist slim and athletic, and her waist is perfect making her can walk in the red carpet without complain even is she is not a model.

"Amakasu-san! goodness at leaast now I can relax a little.." the girl which is kusanagi Godou releasing a breath of relief as Amakasu still standing still and petrified at the spectacle in front of his eyes "Amakasu-san? P-please don't stare like that somehow i'm hurt inside the heart" Godou pleading with her intended usual tone of embrassment but turned into new spectacle because her body making shy gesture like a shy girl and her cheek bLushing making Amakasu petrifed for a second time.

****Scene****

Erica blinked her eyes at the wooden ceiling in front of her, her quick wit easily remembering about her dying under the flaming rubble with her chilhood friend Liliana krancjar, the hime-miko Mariya Yuri and the miko of the sword seshuiin Ena because a hole opened under them making their defensive magic dispelled and dooming them.

Quickly on the uptake Erica arise and surveying the surrounding it was a japanese style wooden room with moderate furniture and a queen size bed on it,also Liliana and the other was also on the same bed with their attire intact and still sleeping peacefully.

Nudging and prodding her chilhood friend she call on the silver haired maiden "lily! lily!" "umm.. what is it? E-Erica! whay are you on my bed!?" quickly wake and finding her archenemy and childhood nemesis Liliana quickly wakeup and asking the blond devil "this is not your bed lily~ cannot you see the surrounding?" Blinking her eye Liliana surveyed the surrounding, the wooden cupboard,the bed, the interrior "where are we?"

"ah, you have wake up ojou-chans" a middle aged man with somewhat carefree manner, Amakasu Touma was standing near the sliding door "Amakasu Touma!? then this is a committee hideout?" Liliana inquired the man "no you have been here before.. it is the Sayanomiya residence" the man answered in carefree manner

"Amakasu-san do you know where Godou is? I recall we was nearly dying in the battle against a goddess on the sea of tokyo bay?" Erica asked "oh kusanagi-chan and Kaoru-kun going shopping for kusanagi-chan 'necessities' " amaksu chukling while answering

"Kusanagi-chan? necessities? I sorry I must inquire further on this wording you use Amakasu Touma, don't tell me shizuka-chan here?" Liliana asked with stern tone

"you will know when you met kusanagi-chan,please gather at the office after our hime-mikos awaken okay?" Amakasu leave the room with smile full of mirth like a child getting a new toy

****scene****

Erica, Liliana,Ena and Yuri has gather and waiting at the office with Amakasu standing guar as they hear voice from the corridor

"i assure you that it totally suit you Godou-chan don't worry I have picking clothes for my girlfriends many times" a suave voice that belong to Sayanomiya Kaoru echoing through the hallway

"don't worry honored aunt you are like a fenghuang that wear it's rainbow colored feathers surely, a beauty that is out of this world" quite unexpected Lu Yinghua voice was also heard from the corridor

"fufu.. it indeed suit you I think, you're look cool and cute at the sametime I guaranted it!" totally unexpected the white princess of wizengamot voice was also echoing down from the corridor

however until four footsteps was in front of the door there was no voice of kusanagi Godou the seventh Campione to be heard nor indication the door be opened

impatient Erica go to the door and open it the sight on their eye giving a shock to Liliana and Yuri as their spirit vision activate, a confusion to Ena as her sense giving her something she not understand and curiosity to Erica as she doesn't know who in front of her

"ah, Erica,Liliana,Mariya,Ena! so you allright i'm worried" the girl in front of the door saying in relief

"Godou-kun...?" Mariya Yuri startled as her spirit vision proofed to be true

"kusanagi..Godou...?" Liliana stupefied at the sight in front of her

"your..m-m-majesty?" Ena confusion changes into dread

"Godou?" Erica curiosity turned into confusion

the girl in front of them wearing white halter neck dress and mini skirt with thigh high stocking and sleeveless cloak that look like a jacket, her hair cascading naturally, this girl of course was the seventh campione,the rakshasa monarch ruling over japan, Kusanagi Godou

"cute aren't she? the clothes suit her don't you think?" Kaoru smiled cheerfully at the girls

"indeed even for someone like me honored aunt truly was splendid to even make Kaoru-san spechless the moment she come out of the dresser was truly a splendid show of beauty this Lu Yinghua giving the utmost adoration" giving a martial bow was none other than Lu Yinghua a disciple of ruler of martial realm Luo Hao giving most sincere praise

"when confronted with beauty of this level even someone born as a girl will truly feel depressed" Princess Alice give her own two cents as the four girl frozen in their places

"uuh.. aren't we need to address the troublesome issue now? Like what the story why I am like this to grandpa and Shizuka, or how I go to school from today?"" the person who was the center of attention giving her awkward response with the gesture of a shy girl

"erh... ehm okay then let's go to the issue how we change you back into guy, as delighted I am to see you become splendid beauty Godou we cannot become lovers this way you see.." truly liven up to her title of the red devil Erica quickly seize the situation as the main speaker.

"it cannot be reversed.." only to be shot down by Godou a second later "what do you mean it cannot be reversed Godou?" Erica shot back "well this is because of my own authority and my own will so it cannot be reversed, it's like this was set as my "original state" rather than my "changed state" so even if I can become a man again that state was the one that is abnormal instead of this.." Godou gestured to her body.

"well.. if it like that then we only need to accept it right? For the story Godou-chan was in an accident and getting to the wrong operations room" Amakasu said while grinning nonchalantly

wait.. there's so many things wrong with that!" Godou quickly retorted

"waitttt wait! we need to address the issue of Godou gender first!" Erica interrupted them

as the office of Sayanomiya household getting more and more rowdy Godou can just mourn in despair as she retort for every ridicolous or inhumane method that is uttered

* * *

**Author Notes**

Fenghuang: chinese phoenix

for Godou state of dress just imagine Kasukabe You (Mondaiji) with long black hair and skirt with halter I use her description for this fic after all

as for those who want to know what Godou gain:

Law of Commerce : Equivalent Exchange

this authority exchange miracles what the user want with something of equal vaLue

only if the user think of it as equal vaLue

I.e: one can exchange their son with riches on what they think equal to their son

can also exchange immaterial things e.g: emotions,commonsense,gender,etc

Empress of Heaven

passively this make Godou ageless as her beauty will never change

actively this give Godou some degree of control over time so she can slow time or make it faster but cannot jump over time or stop it or reverse it

may you find enjoyment in my story and everyone can adopt it if it inspire you so

Xalverius


End file.
